


[锅匠][比尔/安] 我们这样的爱人

by Tremella



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tremella/pseuds/Tremella
Summary: 比尔·海顿不是安·史麦利喜欢的类型。同样，安也不是比尔的。





	

比尔·海顿不是安·史麦利喜欢的类型。同样，安也不是比尔的。  
安很清楚地知道这一点。所以当她丈夫的这位同事，在某次拜访史麦利位于白水路的家时，特意没有像通常一样，带一名女伴或是男伴，并还在道别的时候，在她丈夫看不到的角度，给她了一个毫无必要的吻手礼——这时候她就知道，事情或许要向有趣的方向发展了。  
实际上，比尔和塞康比家或者其他什么家的男性成员们比起来，还是要有趣一些的，安想着。塞康比家的男人们在政坛上位居高位的不少，但一个比一个愚蠢乏味。比尔的有趣，不是在于他有很多年轻的女情人，或者是像别人所说的，“两头都来”，而是在于某种——冒险者的气质。这种气质也并不是来源于他所从事的职业——她的丈夫，矮矮胖胖戴上帽子如同一颗鸡蛋的乔治也是在做这种危险的工作，但是他就并没有。哦，当然，安女士知道比尔和乔治干的是什么工作，她才不会像老总的妻子——那个总是胆战心惊的老太婆一样，被告知自己的丈夫是在个什么煤炭进出口公司上班。冒险精神，她想着，在并不多的接触中，她发现了比尔身上的这个特质——她其他的亲戚们和乔治的其他同事们身上也并不是完全没有，但是据她分析，他们的那些是出于某种无聊和残忍，不像比尔的，单纯而似乎并没什么来由，或者说更像是出于一种艺术家天性。  
在一个工作时间打来的，对一次晚餐邀请的电话，叫安女士试图开始思考，比尔·海顿这人身上是否存在着某些能叫她喜欢的发光点。  
他或许多少能算个蹩脚的艺术家。她没看过比尔的画，但是听人说，以及比尔自己承认，在业余生活中会搞一些绘画创作——“在牛津时还办过画展呢”，不过比尔则是谦虚地表示那只是年少轻狂之类的。安认识挺多蹩脚艺术家的，有些还成了她的情人，比如一个年轻的演员，一个刚从美术学院毕业的觉得自己怀才不遇的画家。她对他们的“艺术”兴趣并不太大，但是似乎终归是比十七世纪德国诗歌的吸引力大上那么一点。这么来说，她和比尔选择情人的类型还是有很大相似之处——她还记得上一次比尔带到她家的那个女伴，在他与乔治在楼下书房交谈时，打发那个小姑娘上楼来陪她——那个女孩——如此年轻，确实只能被称为女孩，一个音乐学院的女学生，可以想象她略带神经质的样子，说的主要内容就是比尔对她多么好，他是个多么优秀的人。  
她挑了挑眉毛，答应了电话里比尔的邀请，反正她也没有别的什么事。

通常比尔在吃饭这件事上有着与他阶级相符合的品味。不过安还是期待着这次他能想出一些有趣的点子，毕竟比尔从来不是个循规蹈矩的人。  
事实确如她所料。这天晚上她与比尔坐在一家印度餐馆，这里放着愉快的东方音乐，音量大小恰到好处。这并不是什么可悲的过期鸡肉浇上点可悲的酱汁那样的改良咖喱，而是个据说挺正宗的，能满足殖民地官员们追思的地方。她啜饮着加了碎薄荷和一些别的香料的咸酸奶，思考着是应该用叉子叉出铜碗里浸透咖喱的鸡肉，放在碟子里，和抛饼一起，用刀切碎成小块，再放到嘴里（像她以前一样）；还是像对面那家伙一样，如同当地人，用手抓着抛饼，从铜碗里捞起汁水淋漓的、上面还挂着各种不知名香料的肉块，直接塞进嘴里——看起来并不绅士，但放在比尔·海顿身上，却有一种理所应当的自如。她最后选择了捞出肉块切碎，但用手撕碎了抛饼蘸着咖喱这样的吃法。比尔赞许般地冲她笑了笑。  
比尔毫无必要地把把餐巾塞在领子里，挡住了佩斯利花纹的领带，这种故意做出的幼稚姿态，对很多人却是一种奇妙的吸引力，对安来说也是，同样的还有那些显得有些野蛮和东方的行为。安承认自己度过了一个不错的夜晚。她在洗干净手之后，坐计程车回到自己家里，只是对独自在家的乔治说，有个朋友和她一起吃了饭。  
“哦……”窝在沙发上的乔治应答着。他瞧了一眼他的妻子，摘下眼镜，掏出一块手绢擦着，似乎只是为了找一个什么事干，好叫自己显得不那么尴尬，或者是真的想要擦干净眼镜，看看她的妻子又做出了什么事。她的乔治似乎在找寻着除了“哦”之外的词语，不过全都欲言又止了。  
在以后的几次，安没再向乔治掩饰她的吃饭对象。“哦，比尔。”乔治回答，安知道他又憋住了一百句话，但是一句也对她说不出来。从开始就是这样。

安知道这意味着什么，几次约会，然后则是更亲密的关系，虽然比尔的阶级和职业与她以前的情人们显然不一样。这叫她有些疑虑——她并不是担心他们的关系不会长久——她从未想要长久，并相信比尔也是这样；更不是怕她的丈夫和别的什么人指点——她和比尔都不是在意这种事的人。但在一闪念间她甚至觉得这是个阴谋。  
不过她还是很快就打消了这个危险的想法：这只是在享受，偶尔换个口味也不错，她确实获得了精神上的愉悦，或许比尔也这么想的。  
她曾定下了几条规矩：比如情人不能是她与乔治社交圈内的人士，更不能是工作上有来往的人。比尔·海顿显然在这两个范围里。她没觉得自己有多么爱比尔，但这似乎就自然而然地发生了，在两个月后他们才上床，甚至安自己觉得这时间还有点长——不过比尔是个忙人，他还得总跑到美国，所谓“表亲”那里，处理最近很重要的一些事。他提起这个总是显得很不耐烦，比尔对美国的厌恶是显而易见的。  
这倒是安第一次去比尔的家。符合他阶级的一套房子，并没有什么特别之处，在客厅中甚至一幅比尔自己的画都没有，这倒出乎她的意料——她以为比尔作为如此自恋的人，理应对自己的画作更加欣赏。  
他的卧室中倒有一幅。一团墨绿和土褐色的油彩纠缠在一起，颜色倒是和谐，整个画面饱和度挺低，并不刺目，却带有一种痛苦的感觉。  
“这幅画叫什么——或者你搞的这种艺术不需要有什么名字。”安端详着这张也就不到十英寸见方的油画，油彩已经有一点陈旧。  
“通常是那样。”  
“哦。”安停顿了一下，又继续说道，“看起来挺有意思。”她对艺术评论并没有什么兴趣，比尔似乎也并不想多讨论这个话题。“如果可以，你要是能给我一幅你的画，也是不错的。”安表示。她存有一些她的蹩脚艺术家情人们的作品，并不介意再多出一两件。  
“好的，我选一幅，再去配个框子。”比尔回应道。

安并没像她有其他的恋情时那样，搬到酒店或者别处去住，他们只是间或地约会，然后在比尔那里或者短暂地住在酒店。  
乔治在柏林时，比尔的那次来访，则是个意外。这打破了更多的规则，但安还是默许了这件事的发生。比尔带来了他的画，很小的一幅，灰暗的蓝色和红色的方块。  
于是在当晚就有了那一通电话，然后比尔急匆匆地离开。  
安把比尔给她的画挂在了走廊里。她表示自己十分喜欢——她希望比尔不介意自己这么说并没什么真心。在这之后不久，他们就分手了。大概是没有了新鲜感。

她可怜的丈夫在比尔·海顿死亡之后，还在追问着她是否爱过对方。她先是接到了乔治的电话，他似乎在努力背诵一般地说出来比尔的叛变、羁押以及原因不明的死亡；而后则是来到在康沃尔的祖宅亲自找她。她不记得自己怎么说的了，反正是没有正面的回答这个问题。乔治的询问里带着些嫉妒（没有才怪），似乎还带着些扳倒自己妻子“所爱的人”的愧疚。  
哦，可怜的乔治，这没有什么可歉疚的。同时他似乎还想从自己这里问出一些有关比尔叛变的原因——比尔有可能和她说起这种事吗？安想着，要是那样的话，也太不专业了。但是她对比尔叛变并没有难以置信的感觉，反而觉得可以理解。她懂得背叛的成就。  
他们走在海边的崖壁上，风还有点大。比尔肯定没有爱过她，她自己应该也没有爱过对方——她爱过什么人吗？安想着，似乎想不起来什么，她好像爱过很多人，又好像谁都没爱过。或许在战时，那个她曾经给做过几天秘书的老头子，斯蒂德－阿斯普雷，搞什么秘密工作的，给她介绍了一个刚从前线回来的年轻人，“虽然打得不是真枪实弹的仗，但是危险并不小”，并且是个好人——就是这个老好人乔治，也可能是出于战时紧张情绪的影响，她就仓促地决定跟他结婚了——在那其中有多少的成分是爱？  
而比尔他真正爱过什么人吗？她倒是稍有点想知道这个事。她觉得，乔治应该知道，但她不会去问。那个叫吉姆·普莱多的男人？牛津时期的以及工作上多年的伙伴。她以前在他们的聚会中都没太注意过那男人——安静却有点凶，粗野又礼貌，总之是一股子矛盾。她想起最后一年他们的圣诞晚会，那会儿她和比尔已经搞上了，他戴着佩里斯花纹的红色领带，和自己的红裙子很配，看起来志得意满，当他拿着酒杯遇到普莱多的时候更是那样。安还能看到普莱多的表情，看来传言都是真的。听说最后比尔还是坑了他一把，或许最后那一枪是他打的，也说不定。

**Author's Note:**

> 安的形象我用旧版电视剧里Siân Phillips阿姨脑补的。  
> 安和乔治以前的一些事参考勒老师之前的小说《召唤死者》。


End file.
